The Shift after Last Night
by cricketjo
Summary: After the episode S27 E11 'When Love Breaks Down', this is just something that could of happened. Give it a read and tell me what you think. One-shot


The Shift after Last Night

(Just an idea after the episode S27E11 'When love breaks down'. It will just be a one shot, hope you enjoy and please review. Also I can't believe I have written 2,174 words without any speech, im quite impressed. (Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot))

He could see Sam limping into work with a smile on her face. Nothing could put her down especially after last night. Last night had been so good and wonderful and everything and more he had excepted. After Sam nearly scared him to death by saying no to his text he was very pleased to get the next text. He had decided to make this a good night, a night that Sam would remember for some time. On his way to Sam's he picked up some Chinese food and a few movies, some war/action movies and some chick flick movies, and not forgetting a bottle of wine and some chocolate and popcorn. He knew how to make Sam happy and it didn't take much. He waited outside in his car for a minute as he was early, he put the radio on so as soon as the news would come on he would go on up to Sam's flat. He had never been there before but had dropped her off and heard a bit about it. Apparently she had 2 bedrooms, one bedroom for guest of course, a very small TV and a shower that didn't always sprinkle out hot water. That's why they always went to his, a very large TV and a very big kitchen that he never really used but most of all for the endless supply off hot water. He loved having Sam over the only bad thing was not being able to walk into work the next morning with her. He knew that this would take a while, with Dylan around and her needing to know this was a serious relationship he didn't except it to happen anytime soon.

He knocked on her front door twice, not to hard and not to soft. He heard a 'coming' from inside the flat and doors opening and closing, suddenly there was a lot of loud swearing going on and then the front door opened. Sam was standing there in an old long t-shirt with many holes in it and nearly every colour of paint that exist. This t-shirt also seemed to be covering her very short shorts. Her hair was a mess and she had dirt covering her face and hands, in her left hand was a spanner and in her hair was a screwdriver. He just laughed, to him she looked beautiful but obviously to herself she looked ugly. He looked behind her to see what was going on when he saw a trail of wet carpet and water; he then looked further down to see her feet which were all red and soaking wet. The shower he thought to himself, she was trying to fix the shower. He laughed again, it wasn't that he thought that she was incapable to fix a shower, she had been in a war zone before, it was that fact that she was trying to fix it before a date, if you could call this a date. Her eyes looked sorry like she had gotten in trouble, she then turned back away from him but it was too late, he had already seen her in all her glory even if it did look like this. He smiled and pulled her toward himself and kissed her on the lips. She smiled for a moment and then walked further into her flat. He followed her in and then went in search for the kitchen; he placed the food and DVD's on the counter top before turning back and seeing that she had disappeared into the unknown. He slowly walked through a door which lead to a small and narrow hallway and then into a bedroom. It had a double bed in the centre and a row of wardrobes each side, there was a big bookcase with lots of books out on the shelf's and a desk; he walked through the bedroom a bit more until he reached the doorframe for the bathroom. He saw Sam on her tiptoes trying to put the shower head back, but she was just too small. He took off he shoes and socks and rolled the bottom of his jeans up past ankle height. He walked in and lent over Sam, he knew she knew he was there as he felt her shudder. He took the shower head from Sam and put it back where it should be without any trouble at all. He stepped back and turned the shower on, the only trouble was that Sam was in the firing line, within a matter of seconds she was soaked, head to toe, and the worse thing was that it wasn't even hot water. He laughed again knowing that he was in trouble but he didn't mind.

Before Sam could do anything he had quickly left the room and sprinted for cover, she was on his tail until a large scream of pain came out of the bedroom, he realised Sam was in there and rushed in as quick as possible. The next thing he knew was that Sam was lying on her back on the floor with her right leg in the air with blood coming down her leg from her foot. First of all he looked around the room to see what would have caused her injury. He saw his shoes and socks left on the floor and then to one side a tool box with work tools in. He guessed that she had tried to avoid the shoes and socks but had misjudged where the tool box was and had cut herself on the corner of it as well as a screwdriver popping out of the top. She was lying on her back with her hands resting on her forehead and her eyes looking up at Tom pleading for help even though she wouldn't want to ask for it. He bent down to have a look at her foot; there was a deep cut on the underside of her foot and one on the side of her foot which wasn't too bad. He knew that he couldn't fix her up here even if she did have a first aid kit, she needed stitches and they both knew that could only be done in hospital; hopefully no one they really knew would be working that evening shift. He put some toilet roll round her foot and found a pair of flip flops on the floor, he put them on her slowly and then went to find some clothes that would be less relieving, he picked up some jogging bottoms and a hoodie; he brought them back to Sam who shook her head. He then again looked at what he had chosen. It was a pair of jogging bottoms which were a nice dark red colour but then a blue hoodie, he didn't realise it would matter but it did to her so he change what he had out. He went back to the kitchen and used one of the carrier bags he had brought with him but left the chocolate and popcorn in it; he put the spare change of clothes with it and then went back to Sam. He picked her up bridal style and put the carrier bag on her. He walked out of her bedroom and then out of the lounge. He picked up what looked like a set of keys from the table by the door and walked out. Sam had lost quite a lot of blood by then and was getting very sleepy, he carefully put her in his car and drove to the ED. Lucky Sam didn't live far from the hospital, so waiting for an ambulance would have been silly. He drove up into Staff parking and walked round to Sam's side of the car to carry her in to the ED. He walked into the front of the ED and saw Noel at the desk; Sam at this point was not unconscious but was not responding very quickly so she couldn't say that she didn't want anyone to find out. He walked up to the desk and faced Noel. He didn't see at first that it was Tom and Sam but after taking a double take he realised that it was. Tom didn't need to say a word before turning around and taking her into resus. He walked through the two sets of double doors leading with his shoulders so he didn't hurt Sam. Just as he walked into resus he saw Dylan there treating another patient, he needed to get Sam treated but could he be in there with Dylan. Suddenly Sam woke up a bit more and rested her head on Tom, she mumbled something, and Tom could only make out 'Don't leave'. He said yes quietly and put her down on a bed. Dylan looked over and saw Tom put Sam on a bed. He wondered why there were here and didn't know why until he saw Sam's foot wrapped round in toilet paper. Tom was in full doctor mode not letting anyone get near Sam unless it was one of the nurses.

A good 3 hours later Sam was all stitched up and ready to go home. She was still in a dozy so he had to carry out Sam to the car but he didn't mind, she wasn't heavier and she was slowly falling asleep against him. After getting her home and putting her to bed, Tom decided to clean up; he got the blood of the carpet. He tidied her kitchen and put the Chinese food in the fridge; he then sorted out the lounge and made it clean and fresh. He didn't know what to do next so he decided to lie down next to Sam. Next thing he knew was that it was dark and when he looked at the clock it said 1:30 am and he had a set of eyes staring at him. Sam woke up confused and trying to piece last night together, she remembered work and then getting ready for Tom to come over and then she looked at her foot and saw it all dressed up in bandages, she then remembered how she cut her foot and how Tom saved her. She turned over and faced Tom; he was sleeping and looked peaceful. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and looked at Sam. He smiled and kissed her on the lips before turning onto his back. The next thing he knew was that Sam had come closer to him and lent her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around Sam to make sure she wouldn't leave. She came up and kissed him lovingly on the lips. He turned on his side and kissed her back, they stayed like this for a few minutes, with Tom getting more into it, putting his hand further up Sam shirt and nearly laying completely on top of her. They don't remember what truly happened next but by 3:30 am they were both under the covers and completely naked. Sam was now fast asleep but Tom was staring at the ceiling not believing what had happened that night. The alarm rapidly went off with a loud bleeping noise which woke both him and Sam up straight away. Sam turned over and pressed the off button before looking back at Tom not wanting to get up and she could tell that he didn't want to get up either. After another few minutes in bed, Tom got up to have a shower but then realised that the bathroom didn't have a door to it and turned back to Sam with inviting eyes. She didn't move at first but then understood what Tom was getting at. After getting showered and ready, for Tom in last night's clothes, he said goodbye to Sam at the door and told her he would see her later and to also have her phone near her. She wondered why until she got a text from Tom she smiled at it. She leant back on the door and relayed what happened last night in her head, before getting herself ready for the day ahead, she could already tell it would be a good one. Tom went back to his flat and quickly showered again and changed his clothes before rushing to work so not to be late.

He realised he was first in work out of him and Sam as she wasn't in the Staff room drinking her morning coffee. He slowly put his stuff in his locker hoping that Sam would walk in any minute, but she didn't. He then got changed into his work clothes and then walked out to reception to get his first patient when he saw Sam walk in, he just smiled and then looked at her and she giggled quietly before heading to the staff room to get changed for the day ahead. He smiled and watched her walk away; he couldn't wait until tonight he knew it would be another good night to remember.


End file.
